


Turning The Tables

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-05
Updated: 2007-05-05
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: Graphic sex.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Turning The Tables

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Graphic sex.

Title: Turning The Tables  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Team: Death Eaters  
Rating: NC-17  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry/Draco  
Challenge: #18: Change  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Warning: Graphic sex.

  
~

Turning The Tables

~

Harry moaned as Draco arched beneath him. His cock hard, he reached for the lubricant just as Draco did. Their fingers tangled, and they looked at each other, breathing heavily.

“Time for a change,” Draco gasped, and with a sudden push, he flipped Harry onto his back.

“But...” Harry’s eyes widened as Draco prepared him thoroughly, if quickly, and positioned himself.

Draco thrust, and Harry soon relaxed. He hadn’t realized bottoming could be so pleasurable. After Draco had fucked him into a screaming orgasm, he lay there trembling.

“Okay?” Draco asked anxiously.

“Yeah, I guess change _is_ good,” Harry murmured.

~


End file.
